Truth
by Angelfly06
Summary: Basically just a story about how Bella is changed.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Just a really short story, it's a Bella and Jacob one so I probably won't get any reviews since there's so few of us JxB shippers. If there are any EdwardxBella shippers reading this lets get one thing straight, I don't hate Edward. I think he's great! This form of story just makes it seem that I don't think that way. Anyway, enjoy!! No flames please!

* * *

Bella's POV

I woke up in my bed at around eight in the morning; I was supposed to meet Edward at the meadow at nine thirty. Today is the day; I am going to be changed. I got up quickly and did my bathroom things, I took longer than usual I wanted to look nice today.

I left a note to Charlie, I'd been avoiding it for a long time that was one of the down sides, saying goodbye to Charlie and Renee. Saying goodbye to someone else too.

I quickly scribbled down these words:

_Dad,_

_First I want to say thank you for everything you've done for me. I don't think I deserved some of it. I do love very, very much dad; it's just time for me to move on. I don't really know where I'm going, I haven't told mom so don't try to get it out of her. I'll let you know where I am when I get there._

_I'll love you as long as I live!,_

_Bella_

I didn't tell Renee, she'd ask too many questions. A couple weeks later the Cullens would make up a story about my fake death, a maiming at a hotel or something.

I drove my truck to the entrance of the trail; Alice would get rid of it later. I started walking when I saw him. Standing there, no artist could have copied his beauty it was that of a god's. He smiled at me with that beautiful smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me, concern in his eyes.

"I've never been so sure of anything else," I said with a smile, turning the look in his eyes from concern to happiness.

"Hop on then," Edward said, I jumped on to his back and in seconds we were at the clearing.

He set me down I looked around, something seemed…off. I looked up and the sky was cloudy, maybe that was it. I just wasn't used to it being gray and gloomy here.

Edward smiled and motioned for me to come near him. I did so willingly. "Are you ready?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Yes of course."

Edward lowered his mouth to my neck, and kissed it first. Shivers went down my spine as he did this. Then he bit in to it, I felt a small burning sensation, not like when James bit me. Then it started to get worse, I stifled my screams and just smiled, this is what I want, forever with Edward my love.

All of a sudden the burning stopped, I started to feel numb, this wasn't right. I tried to ask Edward what was going on, the burning wasn't supposed to stop for days, but my mouth seemed like it was frozen. In fact I couldn't seem to feel any part of my body.

Then I heard a faint sound, like someone screaming, "No! Bella! Damn I'm too late!" I couldn't quite place the voice, but it sounded familiar.

Then I had a floating sensation, I went to sit on one of the tree branches. I saw Edward with blood all over his face; I wonder how it got there? And Jake too. He looked sad, was he crying?

* * *

Jake's POV

"You Goddamn leech! I never should have thought she'd be fine with you!" I said taking Bella's body in my arms.

The bloodsucker smirked at me, wiped his mouth of _her _blood. He disgusted me; I wanted nothing more than to just rip him to pieces.

"It's her fault for trusting me, the stupid girl. Humans are so easily manipulated," the vampire said.

I snarled at him, "Get the fuck out of here." Surprisingly the leech did just that.

* * *

Bella's POV

I watched from my spot, everything sinking in. Edward never loved me; he did after all just want me for my blood. I gave up my family, my friends, and my life for him. Now I see that I also gave up someone who truly cared for me.

I watched for three days, Jacob never left my body's side. He lay down by me, and just held on to me. Embry, Quil, and Sam all came to get him but he just snarled at them. Alice came to him once.

"What do you want?" Jake said in a low voice.

Alice's eyes were filled with sorrow, "I came to apologize, to her and you. I didn't know Edward was up to these things. Somehow he was able to hide his thoughts from me." Alice wiped a stray tear from her face.

Jake stared at her. "I accept your apology, but it's a little late for her."

"I understand," she put her hand on his shoulder, "I thought you should know, our coven is breaking up. Jasper and I can't stand to be around Edward anymore, Carlisle and Esme have both forsaken him surprisingly. Emmett and Rosalie are disgusted of him. So we've all decided to disband and scatter. Your pack won't have to worry about us anymore."

"I'm not going back to the pack," Jake said.

"Well I better get going to meet Jasper, good luck Jake." Alice got up and silently disappeared.

I felt sleepy all of a sudden; I thought if you were dead you didn't get sleepy anymore. Before I knew it I was asleep.

When I woke up, I was in the middle of a road. I looked around and didn't see an end to this road.

"Bella?" I turned and saw Jake leaning against one of two motorcycles. "You ready?"

I smiled, there this time was more than joy that I felt, and peace was there too. "Of course I am."

Jacob grinned his big goofy grin, "Alright, let's go," he said tossing me a helmet.

"You'll make sure I don't fall right?" I asked smiling.

He had a questioning look on his face, "Maybe if you're lucky." I had a shocked look on my face, he laughed. "I'll definitely make sure you don't ever fall."

"Good!"

We revved our engines and rode off either down or up the road, didn't really matter I had Jake to protect me now. We didn't know where we were going, so I was telling Charlie the truth. We'd be fine, once we figure out where we're going.

* * *

If there are any EdwardxBella shippers reading this lets get one thing straight, I don't hate Edward. I think he's great! This form of story just makes it seem that I don't think that way.

So let me know what you think!!


End file.
